


Debrief

by tyomawrites



Category: Love Death + Robots
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:15:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyomawrites/pseuds/tyomawrites
Summary: Set after Blindspot in Love Death + Robots.Rookie doesn't report for debrief after he's seen Hawk die.How else are you supposed to react when you didn't know the dude you loved had a backup brain somewhere?





	Debrief

Rookie doesn't show up for debrief. In fact, Rookie isn't seen at all after their mission for the chip and that's what's entirely wrong about the whole thing. Hawk sighs, mostly to himself and ducks through their base, his boots tap on the metal floors. The sound echoes around him as he glances past the doorway to the common room, the lounge, the kitchen. No sign of Rookie in any of them.

He turns down one of the splits in the corridors. Passes the garage and the training range with still no sign of their latest member. Kali drifts by him with a few words and an invitation to come train. He waves a hand dismissively at her. 

Rookie is in his room, a piece of scrap metal clutched in his hand and his eyes downcast.

"You didn't come to debrief." Hawk says. Rookie startles, his eyes whirring as they scan upwards towards the doorway. 

"I uh. Didn't know you'd be in your body so soon." Rookie stumbles over his words awkwardly.

Hawk chuckles and ducks under the just too low for him door frame that Rookie has. Rookies room is messy, in the chaotic but planned sort of way. Bits and bobs of things scattered around, things he's building, things he's collected. Hawk settles down into the chair next to Rookie's desk and lounges with the arm over the back.

"You didn't come to debrief." He repeats.

"Sorry." Rookie's eyes go back to the scrap metal in his hand. Now that Hawk is closer to it, closer to him, the dark navy blue of the metal is strikingly familiar. He reaches up and touches the side of his face, where he knows an identical piece of metal is sitting. 

"It's not easy the first time." Hawk says once the silence is too much. "Trust me, I know." Rookie doesn't say anything, just turns the piece of metal in his hands. Hawk sighs and stands, moving over to sit on the edge of the bed. 

"Come on doll. I'm still here." He drops a hand onto Rookie's, rubbing his thumb over the back of his hand. "I'm right here."

"I could see you." Rookie says with his eyes still downcast. "Could see you when that thing smashed into you." A quiet sob follows and Hawk feels his insides—even if mechanical—twist.  He wraps his arm around Rookie, pulling him to his side. He presses a kiss to the top of his hat, taking a deep breath.

"It's scary, I know doll." He murmurs into his hat. Rookie turns his head and looks up at him, wide eyed. His hand comes up to touch the side of his face.

"You died." Rookie mumbles. 

"I'm alive baby, I promise." He leans in and Rookie meets him, a gentle touch of synthetic fibres for lips and the feel of metal and synthetic flesh on his skin. He rubs his thumb over Rookie's hand, slips his fingers between Rookie's and smiles against the kiss. "I ain't gonna leave ya without a fight." 

He feels Rookie smile back.


End file.
